The Path Less Traveled
by 80's Movie Contest
Summary: Bella's not your average small town girl. She has her secrets just like anyone else but her secrets are stopping her from living the life that she deserves. Instead of embracing the opportunity presented to her, she holds back...


**80's Movie- Anonymous One Shot Contest**

**Title:** The Path Less Traveled

**Movie Inspiration:** The Best Little Whorehouse In Texas

**Characters:** Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** Story line comes from The motion picture of The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, I was just going through another POV that I thought would be interesting to hear from. Also all characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I just used them for this particular story line for my own enjoyment.

Quotes were taken directly from the song: "Girl, you're a woman" from the soundtrack of The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas.

**Summary:** Bella's not your average small town girl. She has her secrets just like anyone else but her secrets are stopping her from living the life that she deserves. Instead of embracing the opportunity presented to her, she holds back, too afraid of the unknown future to take a risk. It's up to Edward to break down her walls and show her that he is worth the risk, even if it means giving her the ultimate ultimatum.

* * *

"_Pull it in now_

_Stand up tall, look real proud_

_Girl, no more cryin', not out loud_

_Remember one good thing about the tears you shed is_

_You wont do that no more_

_And one good thing about a dream that's dead_

_You're wiser than before"_

_-Mona Stangley_

"Bella, Mr. Cullen is here to see you." Jessica called out from behind my closed door.

I looked to my clock that was on my night stand and saw the bright red numbers of 10:00 blinking back at me. Right on time. I smiled to myself as I got up from my newly made bed and rechecked myself in the vanity mirror. My dark mahogany hair was straight with curls at the bottom that fell to my lower back, and my brown eyes seemed to come alive right in front of me.

"Oh the things you do to me, Edward." I whispered to myself.

I reapplied a light coat of lip gloss but otherwise kept my face void of any other make up. Mr. Cullen did not like me to wear make-up and insisted that I not when he came to visit. And as Ms. Rosalie says, what the customer wants, the customer gets. Not that I minded, I actually hated to get all made up only to have the make-up sweat off after each round, only to be replaced soon after to get prepared for the next Client. It was a vicious cycle.

Looking down I saw that my lingerie was still in place and I just knew that Edward was going to like tonight's ensemble. I just recently bought it new and while it was a little extravagant I couldn't bring myself to regret it, knowing how crazy it was going to make him. I quickly grabbed my white cotton robe and slid my arms through the sleeves, tying the belt around my middle so that nothing was showing. When our customers got here we were required to go and get them from the sitting area. Usually we were required to go down in our nighties or any sexy lingerie that we were going to be wearing for that round, but Mr. Cullen was different.

He insisted that I come to him either fully clothed or covered up. He didn't want any other customer that might be waiting down there to see me in anything less. I thought it was a pretty silly request and at first denied him. I mean, this was a brothel for crying out loud! He was not my only customer and more than likely any man that was sitting down there with him while he was waiting on me had already seen me naked.

But of course, being a Cullen in this world did have its perks. Not only was he a respected man in the community, he was also filthy rich. He paid off Ms. Rosalie and next thing I knew I was told that from now on when I went downstairs to receive Mr. Cullen I was to be dressed as he requested.

I quietly shut my bedroom door behind me and padded my way down the stairs ignoring the screams and moans and bangs coming from the other rooms. It was like second nature to me now and most of the time I didn't even notice the sounds any longer. Arriving the bottom of the stairs I turned left and stopped in my tracks. It never failed, seeing Mr. Cullen standing there before me in his black suit and penny colored sex hair always made my breath catch. You could easily see the muscles that lay just underneath his suit and I was one of the lucky few that actually got to see them up close and personal. I could tell you from experience that he was built. Very built.

"Good evening, Isabella." Edward said quietly, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." I replied, feeling my face heat up in its signature blush as it did any time he was around me.

"Shall we?" He asked as he gestured towards the stairs with his hand.

In that brief glance, where his hand grazed the side of my hip, flashbacks began to race through my mind of that particular hand and the places that it's been.

That strong pale hand gently tugging on my nipples, making them pebble up and stick out. His warm hand rubbing circles on my over sensitive clit making me cry out in pleasure. But the thing that I love most that he does with that hand is when he grabs the back of my neck and brings my face to his where he kisses me with such vigor and intensity that it leaves me breathless every single time.

"Let's go." I nodded my head, bringing myself out of my musings quickly.

I was hoping he didn't realize what happened to me in that split second I lost focus, but judging from the way his green eyes darkened and his grip tightened on my arm, I guessed that he knew where my mind was just then. As I stepped forward to lead him up to my bedroom I felt a slight chill shoot down my spine as he placed his hand on the small of my back, instantly dampening my panties. It was a good thing I would be losing those soon anyways, I mused to myself.

As we stepped inside the room Edward immediately shut the door before throwing me against it roughly in his haste.

"God, do you have any idea what you do to me, Isabella?" He growled, untying the strings to my robe.

"Is it the same thing you do to me?" I asked him breathlessly as he attached his lips to the sensitive spot on my neck.

Four years. Four years of being with him like this and he still had this effect on me. One touch from him still brought me to my knees, one crooked smile from him still made my heart beat erratically against my rib cage. How was it that he still had this hold over me? Over my body? Over my heart?

His hands fumbled with my robe pushing it off my shoulders exposing more and more of my skin to him. My hands trailed up his strong jawline forcing him to bring his mouth back to mine. He willingly obliged, snaking his tongue into my hot mouth.

I moaned loudly at the feeling of the intrusion of him and wrapped my hands through his hair tugging lightly. I wriggled against the door until the bath robe finally gave way and fell to the floor, leaving me in only my light blue, see through nightie that I purchased just for Edward's eyes alone.

Edward broke away from our kiss gasping for air, leaving me to do the same.

"New lingerie, Bella?" He whispered huskily, not taking his eyes off my body.

"Just for you, Mr. Cullen." I teased him, knowing it drove him wild when I called him that.

Sure enough his chest rumbled and he attacked my lips with his again, practically ripping the nightie from my body. Suddenly my back was lifted up against the door so that my legs were dangling in the air. I quickly wrapped them around his waist, feeling my center pressed against his lower rock hard stomach. As our tongues danced together I vaguely registered that he was walking us towards the bed.

I felt his knees hit the side of the bed so I unwrapped my legs from around him and dropped to my knees on the mattress, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Your clothes need to go." I told him, smiling at the almost feral look in his eyes.

I slowly unbuckled his belt, taking the strap through the loop. Once that was accomplished I unbuttoned and unzipped him letting his slacks pool at his feet. What shocked me though was the large member sticking straight back out at me.

"Mr. Cullen!" I said not hiding the shock in my voice, "Going commando tonight are we?"

"Baby, it's been too long." He replied huskily, making me look up at him.

His eyes were a darker green and I could see a hidden fire behind them. It had been too long, I silently agreed. In one swift movement he managed to kick off his slacks and push me onto my back on the bed. I reached out to touch him, missing the feel of his skin on mine, when he stopped me.

"Not tonight," He whispered, moving my hands into one of his and pulling them above my head, "Tonight I just need to be the one to touch you," He said as he used his hand that wasn't holding mine hostage to graze the side of my breast. "Tonight I need to show you what I've been trying to show you for the last four years." By now his hand had moved from the side of my breast to the tip of my nipple, tugging it upward in between his fingers.

"Show me." I whispered giving into him.

I arched up into him and captured his mouth with mine again as our tongues began their familiar dance of the Tango once again.

Being with Edward never got old. Not even after these past four years. He knew my body better than I knew it myself and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Luckily Mr. Cullen was my last client for the night, which meant that he usually didn't leave until the sun was just coming up. Unfortunately that also meant for me that I was exhausted the next day. But it was so worth it.

"Bella," He whispered into my ear, his hot breath blowing across my cheek, "Leave with me." He requested.

I turned over in the bed so that we were facing one another. It was three rounds later and I was physically exhausted from him and yet my body craved more. The pain, the pleasure, it was all so good as long as it was with him. But every night he spent with me he would ask me the same request as he just did. And we both knew what my answer would be.

"I can't." I whispered back running my fingertips over the bridge of his nose and across his eye lids and down to his red, plump lips that were swollen from our love sessions.

I touched him like this every night that I had the opportunity. I never knew when he would finally get fed up with me and being turned down to where he would stop coming to see me all together. I acted like every night with him was going to be my last, and I made sure that I took full advantage over the fact that he was mine for at least the next few hours until he had to go back into the real world. The world where I didn't belong.

As my fingers trailed over his cheek bone he pressed his face into my hand, grabbing my hand in his.

"You can, Bella." He argued, now using his fingertips to trace over my face, like he was memorizing everything about me this time, "We can leave this town. We can leave Gilbert, hell we can leave Texas and start over somewhere new. Where no one would know either one of us."

I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes but I knew they would never fall. Not in front of him at least. I couldn't leave. I wouldn't leave. This place was all that I have ever known and call me stupid, but I was afraid of the unknown.

I knew that he took my silence as my answer as he pulled his hand away slowly and his eyes became colder. Like he was putting a shield around himself to stop the hurt of my rejection from coming. Suddenly he grabbed my wrists and flipped me over onto my stomach on the bed roughly. Reaching under me he pulled my hips up so that my bottom was in the air, in perfect position for him.

I didn't stop him when his fingers dug into my skin even knowing that they were going to leave bruises. I didn't stop him as he plunged into me roughly, taking what he wanted without giving me a second thought. This was what he needed. Some nights after I rejected his offer he would just get up and leave without another word and I would never know when or if I would even see him again, and other nights he would do this. Take what he wanted from me like the common whore I was. I never showed him how much he hurt me when he did this. Not emotionally and not physically. Instead I gave it to him freely. It was the only thing I had left to offer him. My body.

I could hear our bodies slapping together, I could feel his balls slapping underneath my ass. But it wasn't erotic. Not this time. No, it was animalistic and raw. It was full of need and want and anger with a hint of desperation. I willed the tears to stay at bay a little longer, knowing that he would have his fill soon and be done with me. Sure enough a few thrusts later I felt him release into the condom before pulling out roughly, leaving me holding in my whimpers at the loss of his skin on mine.

I laid down on the bed on my stomach facing him, watching him put on his slacks before putting on his shirt. If I was smart, I would have turned away, not making this any more harder on myself than it already was. If I was smart I would have accepted his proposal to leave this life behind and begin anew with him. If I was smart.

But I wasn't.

"Thanks for the fuck, Isabella." He said calmly, his mask still in place as he threw down a wad of cash on my nightstand.

And with that he left the room quietly, shutting the door firmly behind him. As I listened to his retreating footsteps on the stairs, I finally let my tears fall.

"Any time, Mr. Cullen." I whispered into the night.

"I don't know Bella, you know Rosalie doesn't like us going out to town. She won't approve." Jessica said reapplying her lip stick for her next Client.

"I only get one week off a month," I argued throwing my hair up into a a clip so that it was off my neck, "And I'm out of my monthly supplies, and Mrs. Angela is busy today in the kitchen. It's kind of an emergency." I said nudging her shoulder so that she would move over and let me sit next to her so we could share my mirror.

"And why are you not getting ready in your room?" I huffed.

"God, I forgot just how big of a bitch you could be during your time of the month." Jessica replied laughing. "You really are no fun when you're not getting any."

I looked straight ahead into the mirror, not commenting on that. I was being a bitch but I felt that it was justifiable. It's been three weeks since Edward came and saw me last. This was the longest he's ever made me go without seeing him, without touching him or being with him intimately. He was punishing me, I knew he was. But the question was, was this as hard on him as it was on me? Was he getting his sexual needs met elsewhere?

It was no secret that I was Edward's favorite girl here. In fact I was the only one he would see. He adamantly refused the services of the other girls here at the Brothel, which made me feel really special to him. Like I meant something to him. Of course that also made me pretty hated amongst some of the other girls here. Everyone would give up just about anything to get one night with Edward Cullen, the most respected Doctor here in Gilbert, Texas.

But for some strange reason he picked me. He wanted me. He asked me to run away with him. Over and over again. And every time I refused. What the hell was wrong with me?

"You better get going Bells," Jessica said bringing me out of my thoughts, "It's almost seven and you know curfew is nine."

I double checked the clock on the table and saw that Jessica was right. I needed to hurry if I wanted to get to town on time before the store closed. I quickly grabbed my purse and made my way out of my room, telling Jess to lock up when she was done.

Jessica was one of the only girls here that I trusted fully. She wasn't jealous about Edward and I, in fact she's told me many times to leave with him. We came to the Brothel together and we vowed that we would stay together. If I went somewhere, she was coming with me. She was my sister for all intents and purposes.

Walking down the stairs I slipped on the last step and nearly collided with Mr. Palmer. Luckily he had stepped out of the way just in time so that I landed beside him instead of on top of him. Not that it would have been the first time that I was on top of him granted.

"Oh, Mr. Palmer!" I exclaimed picking myself up quickly, "I'm so sorry!"

"You just can't help yourself from falling at my feet, can you Bella?" He chuckled, reaching out to make sure I was steady on my feet.

I laughed with him and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You caught me." I teased.

Mr. Palmer was another regular of ours, but unlike Mr. Cullen, he didn't mind which girl he got on his nights here. We all called him our "dirty little man", lovingly of course. He was actually a favorite amongst us. His wife died about ten years ago and he never wanted to settle down again so he said he was just going to be having a good time until he passed on to join her. Problem was the man was going on eighty years old and it didn't look like he was going on anytime soon. Not that we wanted him to. He was actually a very nice man and he paid well.

"So where are you off to?" He asked, putting on his signature straw hat.

"Town," I said walking out the front door with him, "I need to pick up a few things."

"Would you like a lift?" He asked, pointing to his blue car.

"Oh that would be great! Thank you." I said politely. It would be a lot better than walking.

Always the gentleman he opened the passenger side door for me before getting into the car himself.

"So, who was the lucky lady tonight?" I asked making conversation.

"Lauren." He chuckled looking over at me and giving me a sly wink.

I laughed as we made small talk the rest of the ride into town, being sure to thank him as I stepped out in front of the store. Looking around I saw that the streets were practically empty and I knew it was unlikely I would bump into too many people tonight. Being in the business I was in didn't make you very popular around town. Women were overly friendly and fake and men looked at you like you were a piece of meat. Rosalie had a rule that we were not to dawdle around town and none of us ever did, nor did we ever want to. It was a known fact that if a girl ever left the Brothel House, that they would not be welcomed into town. Our only options after we left the House would be to leave town indefinitely.

Walking into the store quickly I ducked my head and headed to the aisle that I needed.

"Get in and get out Bella." I muttered to myself, grabbing the package that I was looking for.

Walking to the front I set my purchase down and got out my wallet, making sure not to make eye contact with the kid behind the counter. I had seen him a few times at the House and I could tell that he recognized me as well.

"You might want to know," He whispered ringing up my purchase, "That there's rumors going around that Michael Newton is going to try and expose Rosalie's business." He said conspiratorially.

"Michael Newton?" I asked finally looking up, "The Michael Newton? From the Television Show?"

Michael Newton made a lot of enemies doing what he did to companies around the state of Texas. His job was to "expose" the wrong doings of different companies and basically put them in a bad limelight if he didn't shut them down completely.

"The very same." The kid said, his blue eyes wide.

"What does he want with the House?" I asked him taking my purchase from him and placing it in my bag.

"I heard from around town that he wants to get it shut down. For good." He whispered, leaning forward so that we were practically nose to nose.

I took a step away and nodded my head. Yes I would definitely have to ask Rosalie if she heard about this.

"Thanks for the tip." I said walking back out the door with a bad feeling in my stomach.

Shut down the house? Why? It was a legitimate business...Kind of. Okay, so no it wasn't really, but we had Congressmen and even the State Senator that came to us! Surely they wouldn't close us down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said quietly from behind me.

I jumped, startled and turned around almost falling flat on my face and would have if not for the man who grabbed me around my waist to stop that from happening. As his fingers splayed across my stomach I immediately broke out in the goose bumps and I recognized the pale hand that was holding onto me securely.

"Jesus Mr. Cullen!" I hissed, jumping back and looking around quickly, "What if someone sees us?" I asked him quietly.

His reputation was very important in this town. He couldn't be seen with me.

"I don't care, Isabella." He said loudly taking a step closer to me.

Obviously it wasn't as important to him as it was to me.

"I do." I whispered turning around and beginning the two mile hike back to the House.

I didn't look back to see if my words hurt him. I hoped that they did, even though they hurt me more. He left me. He hasn't contacted me in three weeks. What was he doing here now? And why did my body react to him like that? It happened every time he was near me. It was like I could feel his presence.

"Heading back?" He asked taking two long strides until he was next to me once again.

I ignored the urge to lean closer to him, instead wrapping my arms around myself as if protecting myself from any more hurt.

"Yes." I said stiffly.

"May I offer you a ride back at least?" He asked, stopping and tugging gently on my elbow to get me to stop and turn around to face him, "Please?"

I looked back to the dirt road, knowing that at this rate I would be lucky to make it back in time for curfew, and if I was being honest with myself I wanted more time with Edward.

"I'm off this week." I stated embarrassed and looking at the ground, knowing that he would know what I meant.

"Jesus Isabella," He growled gripping my elbow tighter, "I'm not offering you a ride for your services! I'm offering it because I don't like the idea of you walking when it's getting dark."

I looked up and saw that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was frustrated.

"Look," He sighed looking me in the eyes, "I wanted to apologize..for last time..." He trailed off.

I was so mesmerized by his piercing green eyes that I almost missed what he just said. Then it all came crumbling back to me.

"_Thanks for the fuck, Isabella."_

His voice reverberating through my head, his words piercing my heart.

"It's okay." I whispered, knowing that it wasn't.

It was true though. I was just a quick fuck for him.

"You should know better that I didn't mean that, Bella." He said gently, taking my chin in his fingers, "How many times have I told you that I love you and you alone?" He asked.

"Every chance you get," I sniffled, "And how many times have I repeated it back to you?" I asked him, just driving the stake through my heart and his even more.

"Not once." He said dropping my chin.

It was true, I never allowed myself to repeat it back to him, no matter how many times I wanted and needed to. There were so many times when it was on the tip of my tongue just begging to be said, but I always swallowed it back. I knew that if I said those three words to him it would change everything.

The drive back to the House was silent, both of us more than likely lost in our own little worlds. How I wished I could tell him to save me from this place. How I wished I could be enough for him. I didn't deserve him. He deserved the best and that wasn't me. Edward deserved someone who wasn't tainted by numerous other men.

"Bella," Edward whispered as he pulled into the dirt drive, "Look at me please."

I choked back a sob and blinked back the tears, taking a moment to compose myself before I faced him. His voice sounded pained and I knew that if he looked as pained as I felt inside then I didn't want to see. I didn't want to see him in pain, especially because of me. Why couldn't he see that I wasn't worth the trouble?

"Leave with me." He requested again, looking deep into my eyes.

His green eyes penetrating my lifeless brown ones as if he could see deep into my soul. See all the secrets that I've been repressing my entire life.

"I-I can't." I whispered back, not able to take my eyes off of his.

I watched as Edward turned back to the front nodding his head, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Goodbye...Mr. Cullen." I said softly, reaching for the door handle.

I didn't give him a chance to respond instead tearing out of the car and up the drive and into the house, needing to escape, and hoping that maybe I could run from my feelings. My heart was heavy as I walked up the stairs and I knew that there would be no hiding from my feelings for him. He was already imprinted on my heart, and I didn't want it to fade.

I reached my room and shut the door before collapsing face first onto the bed, letting the sobs wrack through my body. I cried for me. I cried for him. I cried for what could have been and what would have been. But mostly I cried for the love that I would never have, but that I desperately wanted.

Four weeks came and went and I only saw Edward once during that time. Unfortunately for me I couldn't dwell on the time that I didn't get to spend with him since I had other customers I had to...satisfy. I did my best at my job but Edward ruined men for me four years ago when he showed me how sex could really be.

Today signified a number of things. Things that would change my life forever no matter which route I chose to go. The problem? I knew which path I wanted to take, but I was too scared to do it. It was two weeks ago today where Edward gave me an ultimatum.

Flashback

"_Leave with me." Edward requested again, after we just finished making love for what seemed to be the tenth time tonight. _

_His arms were around me like a vice and my leg was hitched over his thigh, our centers pressed together like magnets._

"_You know I ca-" I started before Edward interrupted me. _

"_Bella, you've heard what's going to happen to this place. You've seen the News," He argued, "You know that y'all are going to get shut down. It's just a matter of time."_

_I looked down and ran my fingers through his scattered chest hair, not wanting to admit he was right, but not wanting to blow off his concerns either. It was true. Two weeks passed after that kid in the store told me Michael Newton was trying to expose the House, and truer words were never spoken. Michael came from Houston, Texas all the way to Gilbert poking his nose around town and trying to get information where he could. I hated to admit it but he was looking to expose us and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he did and once that happened there would be no telling what would happen to all of the girls here. _

"_They wouldn't shut us down, Edward." I argued still not looking up in fear that he would see my uncertainty. _

"_Bella," He sighed grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him, "They can. And they might. Don't let them get rid of you like you are something dirty. Don't let them run you out of town. Leave with me. Let's leave together and start over somewhere new. You can leave on your own free will and not because you were forced to. Leave with your dignity!" He practically yelled in frustration. _

"_Edward, I- you know- What I mean-" I stuttered afraid I might cry. _

"_You mean you're afraid." He said cupping my chin in his hand once again. _

_I guess my silence was his confirmation because he nodded his head and got up from the bed leaving me lying there on top of the sheets, naked and confused. _

"_Here's the deal, Isabella," He said pulling on his pants, "I'm leaving in two weeks with or without you. I am moving on to a bigger city where I can work at the local hospital," He continued, "I want you with me more than anything and I'm asking you one last time, leave with me when I leave."_

_By now Edward was completely dressed and he was kneeling on the floor beside my bed, holding my hands in his like I was his last life line. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek and realized too late that I was crying. All I could hear was that he was leaving. He was leaving me, and yet he wanted me to go with him. After all the men I've been with, sometimes not even an hour after he left me, he still wanted me. Me. Isabella Swan. The whore._

_The tears fell harder and Edward's form was blurring so that I could hardly make him out. He was offering me something no one else had ever offered me and I wanted more than anything to take it. But why could I not stop myself from being afraid?_

"_Two weeks Bella," He whispered kissing the top of my head before standing up, "I'll return in two weeks for your answer." _

_And with that he walked out of the room and possibly out of my life forever._

End Flashback

I was sitting in front of my vanity mirror brushing my hair, not really seeing what I was doing. Instead I was counting out the strokes. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred. What time is it? What time was Edward due back to see me for the last time? How long could I put this off for?

Knock, knock, knock.

Hearing the three sharp raps on my door caused me to jump, startled.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen is here to see you." Jessica called through my door.

He was here. It was time. Time to say Goodbye.

I stood up feeling instantly sick to my stomach. I couldn't do this. How was I supposed to let him go? I gave myself one last look in the mirror and what I saw looking back at me shocked me. My eyes were lifeless, my brown hair stringy and my eyes had purple bruising underneath them. It had been a long four weeks.

Since the House was under investigation thanks to Michael Newton Rosalie was not allowed to allow any more customers in here. Not that that stopped her completely or anything. But business had been a lot slower so today was my day off. Instead of wearing my usual lingerie to greet Mr. Cullen I was wearing pants and a shirt. If anything though he would see my face and my empty hands and know that my decision had been made. Maybe this could be quick and he could move on and find someone who actually deserved him.

Stepping off the last step I stopped dead in my tracks at seeing Edward again after not seeing him for two whole weeks. My panties instantly moistened and my heart thumped loudly behind my rib cage. Again. How did he still have this control over me? Over my body? Even when I was supposed to be telling him goodbye?

Seeing him standing there in his pants and a shirt, dressed like me, reminded me of something Ms. Rosalie said to me earlier today when she heard that Edward asked me to leave with him.

"_Girl, you're a woman. Keep your head up high girl, you're a woman. Look 'em in the eye, girl you're a woman startin' on your way. Girl I think this is your lucky day." She said giving me a hug and then walking out of my room leaving me more confused than ever. _

Re-playing her words through my head as I looked at Edward and saw his head drop and tears spring into his eyes, I knew then what I had to do.


End file.
